


More

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [26]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, thank god you're alive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Thank God you're alive sex.





	

Armand was immortal. 

They were outside in the open.

The whole idea was ludicrous. 

The sun was warm on his skin.

It was fantastic.

The grass was damp with dew beneath his feet.

However, it seemed to be true. Treville didn’t know how to wrap his mind around it. He wasn’t even sure where to start.

At the moment, none if it mattered. His blood was still up from their fight. The adrenaline and anxiety of Richelieu being shot in front of him and dying in his arms were still singing in his veins. Richelieu stood before him, whole and completely bare to his hungry gaze.

He barely heard Aurelian’s parting shot and paid it no heed. He pressed impossibly closer. His hands slid up from Richelieu’s chest and buried in Richelieu’s curls. The kiss deepened and his thoughts scattered.

Richelieu’s fingers dug into Treville’s hips. He nipped Treville’s bottom lip. His tongue slid into Treville’s mouth as if he owned it.

Treville parted his lips to welcome Richelieu’s greedy tongue. His grip tightened in Richelieu’s hair. He shut his eyes and lost himself in the intensity of the kiss. 

Richelieu wrapped his arms around Treville. He ran his hands up and down Treville’s bare back. Then he squeezed Treville’s ass.

Treville broke off with a noise somewhere between a gasp and a growl. He immediately started trailing kisses along Richelieu’s jaw. He pulled Richelieu’s head to the side and attacked the side of his neck.

“Jean.”

Hearing his name come out as a breathless moan only fueled the fire in Treville’s blood. He nipped and sucked the warm skin. Richelieu’s pulse jumped under his tongue and he did it again.

Richelieu leaned heavily against Treville. “May I suggest we get more comfortable,” he murmured.

Treville’s eyes flashed as he pulled Richelieu towards the blanket. He pushed Richelieu down onto his back. He took a moment to admire Richelieu spread out before him, panting and flushed. The Fortuna coin glinted in the sunlight.

Richelieu smirked. “Jean,” he said, his voice dark and rich.

“You know what that voice does to me,” Treville growled and swiftly stripped off his breeches. 

Richelieu arched his eyebrows suggestively. He used the same tone. “I do.”

Treville growled again. He followed Richelieu down onto the blanket. He pressed Richelieu down with his body and captured his mouth for more hungry, needy kisses.

Richelieu eagerly met Treville’s kiss. He ran a hand through Treville’s hair and cupped the back of Treville’s head. His free hand reached down to caress Treville’s rapidly hardening length.

Treville moaned into Richelieu’s mouth and pushed into his hand. He rubbed his body against Richelieu’s to get more, more contact, more friction, and more heat. He just needed more.

Richelieu squeezed and Treville threw his head back with a gasp. He peppered kisses over Treville’s throat. He lightly scraped his teeth over the straining tendons in Treville’s neck.

Treville shuddered in pleasure. “More.”

Richelieu nipped Treville’s ear. “What do you want?”

Treville shut his eyes and rocked into Richelieu’s grip. He groaned. “More.”

Richelieu chuckled, low and rough. “And how do you want it?”

That sound went straight to Treville’s hard cock. He bit his bottom lip. He rocked harder against Richelieu but it still wasn’t enough.

Richelieu licked Treville’s neck. He continued stroking Treville, just hard enough to keep Treville on edge, but not let him fall over. He trailed kisses and nips along Treville’s jaw.

Treville trembled in need as the tension inside of him continued to build. His eyes snapped open and he caught sight of the basket. He pulled away to snatch it. He sat up, straddling Richelieu’s hips.

Richelieu lay back and watched. He rested his hands on Treville’s hips. His thumbs moved in slow circles over Treville’s skin.

Treville rummaged in the basket. He pulled out a small jar. He put the basket to the side and pulled the cork from the jar to sniff the contents. He grinned and poured oil olive onto his fingers. He held Richelieu’s gaze as he reached back to tease his opening.

Richelieu’s eyes darkened in lust as he avidly watched Treville. He didn’t speak. He licked his lips.

Treville watched Richelieu’s tongue. He couldn’t help it. He leaned forward to kiss Richelieu. He rested against Richelieu, chest to chest, exchanging hot and heavy kisses while he worked himself open.

Richelieu ran his hands down Treville’s sweaty back. One hand then cupped Treville’s jaw. The other momentarily left Treville’s skin.

Treville almost came when one of Richelieu’s slick fingers joined his own. Richelieu found that special spot inside of him. His voice broke. “Armand.”

“Jean,” Richelieu murmured reverently.

Treville gulped for air and rested his forehead against Richelieu’s. He wiggled and pushed back on the invading digits. His cock was painfully hard trapped between them.

“O Deus meus,” Richelieu whispered raggedly.

This time the Latin made Treville’s blood boil in a different way. He gave Richelieu a fierce kiss before he sat back. He groaned at the loss of the fingers stretching him but he was ready for more. He offered his most sultry smile and eased down onto Richelieu’s hardness.

Richelieu shook with the effort but kept still until Treville began to rock in his lap. He grabbed Treville’s hips and thrust up to meet him. He roughly stroked Treville in time with their movements.

The tension reached an almost unbearable level. Treville rode Richelieu, hard and fast. He didn’t attempt to stifle his noises as he came. He lost himself in the white hot pleasure. All he could do was moan when he felt Richelieu come inside of him. Time stood still for an exquisite moment before he collapsed onto Richelieu’s chest.

Richelieu ran a hand through Treville’s damp hair. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Jean.”

Treville’s heartbeat thundered in his ear. He was hot and slick and he didn’t want to move. He buried his face in the crook of Richelieu’s neck. His limbs felt pleasantly heavy. “I want to talk, but later, Armand.”

Richelieu wrapped an arm around Treville. He kissed the side of Treville’s head. “Later.”


End file.
